In the construction of devices or apparatus for transporting a patient or a handicapped or disabled person, for example, of the general type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,165,314, No. 3,940,808, No, 4,157,593 and No. 4,435,863, it is frequently desirable for the apparatus to be conveniently operated by the disabled person to minimize the need for another person or caregiver. The apparatus should also be effective for moving the person between a chair to another chair or between a chair and a bed and also between a chair and a commode. It is also desirable for the apparatus to be flexible in order to accommodate a disabled person having limited or no use of his legs and/or his arms. During the transfer, it is further desirable for the apparatus to be able to rotate the person at least 180.degree. and preferably up to 360.degree. whether seated or standing and, if possible, for the disabled person to be able to control the lifting and rotary movements in order to obtain a complete transfer without the aid of another person. It has also been found desirable for the base of the apparatus to sometimes be supported by swivel caster wheels for transporting a disabled person across a floor, and sometimes for the apparatus to be stationary and rest directly on the floor at a fixed location. As apparent, none of the devices disclosed in the above patents provide all of the above features.